Harry Potter and The Table at Camelot
by The-A-Scribe
Summary: Book One of Harry Potter and the Round Table Trilogy. Harry learns some new tricks. Then with the help of his friends takes the fight to Voldemort. A wiki full of extra content can be found here: I will advise that it does contain spoilers so, I would avoid pages on subjects that have yet to be mentioned.
1. A Dark Dream

The forest was black as pitch, and the trees were dead gray and intimidating. A fog settled about the ankles. The sky was dark and moonless with thick-gray clouds. Lightning flashed across the sky, but no thunder was heard.

Just ahead a clearing was ablaze with flashes of light, most of them green. A faint hissing noise rose from the clearing easily overlooked by many, but he understood. It said "Come Harry Potter. Come and watch your poor blood traitor and filthy mudblood friends destroy each other." A flash of light knocked him off his feet; a second dragged him into the clearing.

Harry heard the first vile word of the killing curse; and looked up to see Ron pointing his wand at Hermione.

"No Ron!" Cried Harry, "please don't."

"KEDAVRA!" Ron shouted and Hermione fell lifelessly to the ground.

Nevertheless, after a moment she stood up, and screamed "Crucio!" Sending Colin Creevey into an agonizing torment as white-hot needles pierced his skin.

A black light flew past as Ginny placed Neville under the imperious curse. "Find that mudblood whore Granger. Find her and take her the like animal she is," she commanded in a hysterical whisper. "And when you're done, smash her brains on a rock!"

Harry awoke, shaking violently as he recounted yet another dream. That dream was the worst so far, he thought. He could feel Voldemort's presence, as if he had possessed his friends. His friends looked like the very embodiment of the evil that was Voldemort. Their robes torn to shreds, faces hollow, eyes bloodshot, and limbs bent at odd angles.

He was disgusted at the way Ginny had made Neville touch Hermione. How he had ripped off her robes, then forcibly bent her over a tree stump. How he had taken a knife and stuck it through her back to hold her down. How he had undone his pants and,

Harry leaned over and vomited into the wastebasket by his bed.

While he was recovering from evacuating the past weeks meals from his stomach he heard a soft urgent tap at the window. He looked up to see three owls at his window he smiled; his friends had remembered his birthday. He rinsed his mouth with the water from his desk, then got up and opened the window. Two of the owls swooped in and perched on the desk next to Hedwig. The third owl was Pig, his best friend Ron Weasley's owl. Pig was the most energetic owl Harry had ever encountered; had it not been for his superb seeker reflexes, the owl would have flown around his rooms for at least an hour before tiring. He took the letter from the owl's leg and smiled, Ron's handwriting was as messy as ever. He opened the envelope and removed the letter; a small package fell from its folds.

Harry,

Happy birthday mate! I was going to turn this letter into a portkey to get you to the burrow but Dumbledore told me you would have something more important to do soon enough. We're going to Diagon Alley a week before term starts, we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I had mum shrink your gift so Pig could carry it, it should return to its normal size in a moment.

Ron

He looked at the two unknown owls. One of them was large with jet-black feathers, and a golden marking on its chest. The other was smaller and chestnut in color. He took the letter from the black owl, it was from Professor Dumbledore.

Harry,

It is with my greatest sympathies at heart that I tell you this. You, as of the Eighteenth of June Nineteen Ninety-Six, have become the title-holder of a Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As well as controller of Mr. Sirius Black's Gringotts account. I am also handing, over the deeds to your parent's home in Godric Hollow. If you wish you may stay there for the rest of the summer as I must ask you to continue to allow me to use Grimmauld Place as a headquarters. Your parent's home is safeguarded by a magic long forgotten but you should have no problem getting in. Dobby and Winky have asked to work for you; they have agreed to take wages, and vacation days. I'm sure that their presence will be need in Godric Hollow. As soon as you are ready to go to your parent's home just call Dobby and Winky and they will help you pack and travel. I have taken the liberty of including your O.W.L results in this letter as well.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked in the envelope and found another inside. It was made of thick vibrantly purple parchment, with a silver gilded design and the seal of the "Wizarding Examinations Authority"

The Ministry of Magic

Hereby Declares That

The Information Given

Are the Official OWL Results

Of Mr. Harry J. Potter.

You will receive three points for an outstanding mark on the exam. Two points will be awarded for a mark of exceeds expectations. One point shall be given for an acceptable mark.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of charms, you have received an Outstanding. In testing your practical comprehension of charms, we have found you to be outstanding.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of defensive spells, you have received an Outstanding. In testing your practical comprehension of defensive spells, we have found you to be outstanding.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of Transfiguration, you have received an Outstanding. In testing your practical ability to transfigure both animate and inanimate objects, we have found you to be outstanding.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of Herbology, you have received an Exceeds Expectations. In testing your practical comprehension of Herbology, we have found you to Exceed Expectations.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of Potions, you have received an Outstanding. In testing your practical comprehension of Potions, we have found you to Exceed Expectations.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of magical history, you have received an Exceeds Expectations.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of astronomy, you have received an Exceeds Expectation. In testing your practical comprehension of astronomy, we have found you to Exceed Expectations.

In the examination of your theoretical knowledge of the care of magical creatures, you have received an Exceeds Expectations. In testing your practical comprehension on the care of magical creatures, we have found you to be outstanding.

Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have received 38 OWLs. This is the second highest in quite a few centuries.

Freed Bowman

Department of Magical Education

Harry took a moment to take in the fact that he was the second smartest wizard or witch alive. He then moved on to the letter tied to the brown owl's leg. He recognized the elegant script immediately as Hermione's writing.

Dear Harry,

My family and I just got back from the Middle East after touring historical sites of the Crusades. The countries were beautiful, and the food wasn't that bad either.

We started our trip in Istanbul, Turkey. We went to the Hagia Sophia, a museum that's been an Orthodox Church as well as a Mosque. The architecture of the building was amazing; like a muggle Hogwarts. The mosaics on the walls were simply breathtaking, and the stained glass was astounding.

The second day we mostly walked around the city, and received a rather dull tour of the wall around it. The third day was better; we flew into Adana then drove to Antakya, where we visited the Hatay Archeological Museum. I was constantly taking notes and photographs here, as I saw many markings on the artifacts that looked as though they may be runes.

The next couple of days were exciting, but mostly we just toured castles. I would continue to tell you about my trip, but it's getting late. I promise to tell you more when I see you.

I did come across a very interesting book on the seventh day of my trip. We were in Masyaf Castle. We were walking through the castle library, when I saw it sitting on a shelf. I felt as if I needed to have the book, as if my life depended on it. So in true Gryffindor fashion I lingered back a bit from the group and stuck it in my bag. I think it's magical because I can't open it. I also find it strange that this book is without a title. I did ask Dumbledore if you could stay at my place for the rest of the summer. He said no, because you would be doing more important things. I miss you so write back soon.

Love,

Hermione

Harry was glad that Hermione was able to spend some time with her parents. Away from the evil that was plaguing England and perhaps even the entire British Isles within the next few months. He wished all his friends would leave. Voldemort wanted him; no one else should have to die for that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he knew his friends would never leave. He retrieved a sheet of parchment from his desk, inked his quill and began his reply to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I must say that I would like to look at the book you found. I know you're surprised right now. If your parents don't mind, why don't you stay with me at my parents place for the summer? I'm sure my parents have some books that may help you understand it. Write back if you can.

Harry

Rolling up the parchment, he called Hedwig over, "Oi Hedwig take this letter to Hermione." After nipping his finger once, she took off into the night. He looked over at the clock, which read one-thirty am, figuring he had at least four more hours of sleep he climbed back into his bed. As he lay there listening to the creeks of the house, and a tree swaying in the wind; he thought of seeing Hermione again. A smile fluttered across his face and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Revealing the Prophecy

"Get up boy, and make us some breakfast," Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs, four hours later.

Harry grudgingly got out of bed, and haphazardly threw on some clothes, all new ones of course, that he had inherited from Sirius (they had arrived when he finished Dumbledore's letter). He quickly headed down the stairs skidding to a stop before the stove, where he began to flip the already burning bread. After a few minutes of sausage frying and bacon crisping, Harry served his only living family their traditional English breakfast of; eggs, bacon, sausage, baked beans, fried bread, and toast. He left them to eat in peace, only to come back five minutes later with coffee, black tea, and biscuits. With one glance at the only family he had left, Harry decided it was time to leave. Turning on his heel, he dashed up to his room. Upon entering, he found Hedwig sitting on his desk with Hermione's reply. Harry quickly crossed the room, removed the letter from Hedwig's leg then sat down on his bed.

Dear Harry,

My parents said it would be ok but they said they would like to meet you first. We'll be stopping by this Saturday; I hope that isn't a problem. Until Saturday, Harry.

Love,

Hermione

Harry laughed to himself for a minute before calling the strangest of his friends.

"Dobby, Winky," Harry said softly.

With a soft pop both house elves appeared on his bed. Dobby was wearing a bellboy outfit in Gryffindor colors; the outfit had a large ornate "P" on the back. Winky was wearing the same but it was more of a bell girl outfit.

"How can Dobby and Winky be helping the Great Harry Potter Sir?" asked the house elf timidly.

"Please, pack my belongings then take them to Godric's Hollow," Harry requested softly "then we need to go to Hermione's."

"Don't worry sir Dobby will be getting it done," and with a snap of his fingers everything was packed, a second snap sent Harry's belongings of to his parent's home.

Harry thanked the elf, "when we go to the Granger's make sure we land on the porch."

"No problem sir," Said Dobby and Winky confidently "hold on."

Harry took hold of each of their hands, and with a snap of their free fingers they were gone. They arrived a few seconds later on the Granger's front porch, where Mrs. Granger was sitting. She let out a small scream. Harry turned upon hearing this, walked over and held out his hand.

"Harry Potter," He said calmly "I'm pleased to finally meet you Mrs. Granger."

"It's very nice to meet you as well Harry," she said with a sigh of relief. "Please come in."

"Thank you," it was rather chilly.

He bent down to speak to his house elves. "I need you two to go to my parent's place, and fix up three rooms. After that prepare breakfast for six."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter Sir," Dobby said with a salute and a pop.

Harry followed Mrs. Granger into her home and into the kitchen; She offered him a soda, which he graciously accepted. Harry just stood there staring off into space. Having never officially met the Grangers before, he just stood in the kitchen in silence.

"Harry please have a seat," she said interrupting his thoughts "My husband just called from a phone box, he and Hermione should be here shortly."

Harry took the offered seat, and continued sipping on his cola. Harry tapped his fingers absently for a few minutes before Mrs. Granger broke the silence.

"So Harry what do you like to do?" she asked.

"Hmm. Well I love flying, on brooms of course, and playing quidditch," he said.

Just then the front door opened and Hermione and Mr. Granger walked into the kitchen. Both oblivious to Harry's presence. Deciding to have a spot of fun, Harry placed his hands over his mouth an exact imitation of Dumbledore.

"Good morning Mr. Granger, Miss Granger," He said in a Dumbledore like whimsical tone.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said, after a quick scream from being startled. "I didn't see you there."

"I figured as much," He said with a smile.

He waited for them to grab some drinks, and get to their seats. He then looked each of them in the eye.

"How long's he been here mum?" asked Hermione.

"About twenty minutes," Mrs. Granger replied, "He was just telling me how he likes to fly, and play quib-pitch."

"What's quip-itch?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Quidditch Dad," corrected Hermione, "it's a sport Harry plays at school."

"Do tell me all about it," inquired Mr. Granger.

"Well Quidditch is played on brooms and there's seven players on a team: three chasers, two beaters, a seeker, and a keeper, I'm a seeker. There are four balls: a quaffle, two bludgers, and the golden snitch. The chasers use the quaffle to score points by getting it through one of three goal hoops defended by the keeper. The beaters hit the bludgers around using clubs, trying to knock the other team's players off their brooms and prevent the other team's beaters from doing the same. The seekers have to catch the golden snitch. It's a small golden ball about the size of a walnut with little wings, and it flies faster than most humans can see. Catching it almost always wins the game for the seekers team, because they are awarded one hundred-fifty points," explained Harry.

"So the chaser's are like forwards in football, and the beater's are the defensemen, and the seeker wins the games?" confirmed Mr. Granger.

"Yupp that's the basics of Quidditch," replied Harry.

"So Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Hermione.

"In your letter you said your parents would like to meet me, and…There is something that I think you should all know, Hermione especially," He said his tone growing more serious with each word. They nodded and he continued. "Back before I was born, a prophecy was made. What it said was:

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches

born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies

and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the dark lord knows not

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

I know you're all wondering why this is important." They nodded, and he continued. "Well I am the one, the marked equal, whatever you wish to call me, but I am the one prophesized."

After a moment or two of silence, Hermione ran over and threw her arms around him, and began to sob. Harry slowly stood up, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione it's ok," He said wiping her tears, his voice then grew more serious "I need you all to go grab anything of sentimental value and bring it here. Dobby, Winky."

The two elves popped into existence, a moment later.

"Dobby, Winky, I need you to pack all of their bags and anything they place on the table." He told the elves in his calm authoritive voice. "After that take Mr. and Mrs. Granger to my place. Then come back for Hermione and Me,"

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione asked with a trace of worry.


	3. Godric's Hollow

"I spotted Lucius and Dolohov across the street," He said never moving his eyes from hers.

She let out a small gasp.

"Hermione what's wrong?" her father asked.

"Everything, just go grab a few sentimental items and get back down here." She snapped.

The Grangers quickly ran around the house and threw stuff on the table, pictures and photo albums were among the pile, as well as Hermione's baby stuff. Once they were done Dobby snapped his fingers before taking hold of Mrs. Granger's hand, Winky grabbed her husband, and with a snap they were gone. Harry then turned to their fridge and started pulling out random beverages. He then stuck his wand in each one and muttered "Portus" then did the same to every door, wall and window. When he got done he dumped the drinks on the floor. Just then an owl came in through the open kitchen window, and landed in front of Harry. Knowing it was the usual underage magic letter; he tore it open and wrote a quick note on the back.

Death Eaters at the Granger's. Be careful I turned every inch of the house into a portkey. They're all set to go to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, So get some guys there fast!

He then folded the letter back up and gave it to the owl.

"Take that to Auror Shacklebolt," He said as Dobby and Winky returned.

Taking the hands of the elves, Harry and Hermione disappeared as the back door to the Granger's was blown open. After a minute in the abyss of popping, they appeared in the kitchen at Godric's Hollow. They immediately noticed the breakfast awaiting them. Hermione's parents could be seen behind a mound of food, Harry laughed at this then turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I think we just found Ron's biological parents." He said with a grin. Which she returned with a laugh. With a gesture of Harry's hands they walked over to the table. Harry pulled her chair out then took the seat to her left. She blushed slightly and her parent's grinned.

"Mr. Potter sir, Dobby was wondering who else might be joining you for breakfast?" asked Dobby.

"You and Winky will be joining us," replied Harry "and please call me Harry."

"Dobby and Winky cannot eat with Mr. Potter," Dobby gasped.

"Dobby you and Winky will eat meals with us as often as possible as long as you are working for me," Harry said sternly.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir," He bowed and he and Winky climbed atop the table "you are too kind sir."

"Harry," Hermione said looking rather cross.

"Yes Hermione?" He asked feeling rather scared at the moment.

"Why are Dobby and Winky working for you, I thought you at least would have listened to me in fourth year," She spat and started to stand.

Harry placed a hand on her arm, "Hermione, I did listen to you, they are being paid and they get vacations. But in my defense this is Dumbledore's doing."

Hermione sat back down and the two friends proceeded with filling their plates. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, various fruits, juices, coffee, and tea. After a good fifteen-minute breakfast, Harry turned to Hermione.

"If you'd like Hermione we can check out the rest of the house, on our way up to the library," he then looked over at her parents "if you'd like Dobby and Winky will show you to your room."

They nodded, and rose from the table, followed shortly by Harry and Hermione. The young friends walked down the hall to the next room, which hosted a dining table that could easily seat 100 people. The formal dining room also had two stone fireplaces on each wall, as well as a large black marble fireplace at each end.

"Harry did you like my gift?" inquired Hermione

"O' shit!" he cursed "I completely forgot about everyone's gifts. Want to go open them with me?"

"Sure," she replied.

They walked in silence up to Harry's room. Harry waved and nodded occasionally to his ancestor's portraits. One of his ancestors was even bold enough to look at Hermione and say, "She's a keeper,"

When they reached Harry's room, Harry opened his trunk and withdrew the gifts. Hermione was sitting atop his bed waiting patiently. Harry plopped down next to her, and began opening Ron's gift. It was brand new dragon hide outfit courtesy of the twins' shop. It was sewn together with unicorn air, and had phoenix tears running through it. The tears insured instant healing in combat, making the wearer near invincible. The entire outfit consisted of a vest, pants, boots, gauntlets, a shirt made entirely of unicorn hair, and a cloak made of rare black snow lion fur with phoenix feathers on the mantle.

Next he opened Hermione's gift, it was a new pair of glasses and a few wand holsters. The glasses could change function on thought from night, to thermal vision, and even zoom. The holsters could be worn anywhere and had a built in summoning charm so if you lost your wand, you could just summon it to you. This also allows you to draw it from any holster. The glasses and holsters both were indestructible and wouldn't fall off.

"Thanks Hermione," he said hugging her.

Harry and Hermione pushed opened the door to first room on the third floor. Once the door had swung open, Harry gasped. The walls were light blue, the carpet green and plush, and on the wall, a family of unicorns pranced about, two phoenixes soared across the ceiling, and about fifty billiwigs buzzed about the walls.

"Mind if we just move on to the library now?" asked Harry obvious hurt in his eyes at seeing part of his childhood.

"Sure Harry," Hermione answered putting a hand on his shoulder and pulling the door shut.

Looking to their left, they saw two large mahogany doors. The doors were engraved upon with some of the most beautiful artwork the duo had ever seen, In the middle of the door a book was propped open with the letters "P" and "L" on each page. A lion on the left and a wizard on the right were supporting the book. A phoenix was perched atop the tome, while a dragon slept at the feet of the lion and mage. At the top of the doors the words "Potter ǽgðer Léoæðeling Bócærn".

"Any chance you know what it says?" Harry asked.

"It says; 'Potter and, the second name Léoæðeling translates to something like noble blooded lion, I imagine they were a family of nobleman who where lion hearted, the last word Bócærn means book house, or library'" replied Hermione.

Harry walked up to the door and went to open the doors, only to jump back has the creatures and wizard started to move.

"Who goes there?" the wizard growled.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied calmly.

"Ah very sorry sir, go right on in." He said returning to his position of supporting the book as the doors creaked open. Hermione let out a small gasp, for the second time that day when she saw the library. It was at least three times the size of the one at Hogwarts.


	4. A Surprise Visitor

"Oh Harry look, books on arithmancy, charms, alchemy, druidism, arcane magic, elemental magic, potions," Hermione rambled as they walked along one of the walls lined with bookshelves "I wish I could live in this library."

"I think you live in the Hogwarts library enough," commented Harry "although some of this is very interesting, flying, defense against the dark arts, necromancy, and white magic."

The area they were in had shelves on four sides, and directly across from the doors was a small set of stairs leading up to an area with shelves scattered across its floor. The first area had a large fire place on each of the side walls around which were plush red velvet love seats, dark leather wingback chairs and a hardwood coffee table. In the middle of the room were various tables, and chaise lounges. They walked up to the second level and found that each shelf was devoted to a particular subject, much like the first level. However none of these books were quite as interesting, as if the library placed all the books you could possibly wish to read in that moment on the first floor. To the right and the left of the stairs in either corner were tall wrought iron spiral staircases, which led to a third level of even more less interesting books. They found books thousands of years old, the bindings leather and worn. The books were written by Dumbledore, Merlin, the Founders, and scrolls from the Library at Alexandria and Atlantis.

"Hey, Hermione I've been thinking," suggested Harry "why don't we read ahead for this year."

"Would you Harry, really," she pauses and stares "who are you and what have you done with Harry."

"It's me Hermione, don't worry," said Harry "I just think I should study as much as possible, learn what I can to defeat Voldemort."

"Ok, Harry," agreed Hermione "and I'm going to help you."

"Now, we know you're good at defense, so let's start with charms." Hermione walks away and returns with a sizeable read. She sets the book on a table and sits, nodding for Harry to do the same.

Harry reluctantly sits, worried he may have awakened a monster in Hermione. He picks the book up and glances at the title, "Charms for the Warrior Mage."

"Now read the first two chapters, until you fully understand everything," said Hermione.

Harry turns the book to the first page and begins to read, he soon finds that this book is rather interesting and quickly finishes the first read through. Hermione gets up upon seeing him start to read the chapters again, knowing he, unlike Ron, will actually read the text. Ron Weasley the final member of their trio, and a friend she dearly missed, as did Harry. _We'll have to visit him_, she thought and returned to the table to find Harry had finished reading.

"Now Harry tell me about what you've learned," asked Hermione.

"Charms are a basic form of Arcane magic, and they utilize the magical energy in nature and in the witch or wizard casting the spell. Stronger sorcerers can cast charms without words, by willing the magical energy to cause the desired effect. Charms effect physics and time, unlike elemental spells which utilize each of the four elements and cause effects related to those elements." answered Harry

"Did you learn any spells?" she asked and conjured up some floating targets.

Harry pulled out his wand, reached over his head as if drawing an arrow, extended his arm fully to the front and pulled in. "Caecus Pillindi!" he cried and five arrows shot from his wand shattering five of the targets leaving one. He raised he wand high above his head and slashed down towards the target "Isilúr!" he shouted and a purple glow surrounded the target, getting brighter before finally the target combust and fell to the ground.

"Well done Harry, the arcane arrow charm and the moon fire charm. Your Caecus Pillindi was excellent, most wizards can only manage one arrow their first time, and when they do manage more, accuracy becomes an issue," praised Hermione "I think we should go down for supper now."

The pair walked through the doors to the kitchen, to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger drinking tea with an elderly man. This man had long silver hair, and an equally long silver beard, which he kept, tucked into his belt. He wore deep purple robes, with metallic blue moons and gold stars. On the tip of his long nose sat a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Professor Dumbledore," cried Hermione "how are you?"

"I am well Ms. Granger," replied Dumbledore "and you?"

"I'm doing fine as well, thanks for asking," responded Hermione.

"And Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore

"I'm fine professor, thanks," said Harry

"Since your both back from exploring the house I'll start dinner." quipped Mrs. Granger

"Jane, don't bother," said Dumbledore "I'm taking us all out to dinner on behalf of Harry's birthday."

"That sounds lovely," replied Jane.

"Well Harry, where would you like to go?" inquired Dumbledore.

Harry pondered for a moment then said, "What do you think Hermione?"

"It's your birthday, you decide," said Hermione

"Well you know how the Dursley's are, so other than The Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron," said Harry "I don't really have a favorite restaurant."

"Oh Harry, " sighed Hermione "I believe Hotel Du Vin is nearby in Bristol."

"Alright let's go," said Harry

Dumbledore pulled a long string from his pocket, and muttered "Portus," He then whipped it up into the air and everyone grabbed on. They spun around for awhile before landing in an ally way in Bristol. Dumbledore quickly changed his robes to muggle clothing. They then proceeded to walk out of the ally way and across the street to the Hotel du Vin. They walked up to the Maître d'hôtel standing outside by the door.

"Hello, welcome to Hotel du Vin, my name is Marcus," said the Maître d'hôtel, "How many will be dining?"

"Five," said Dumbledore.

"Right this way," said Marcus, after he grabbed five menus.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore as he followed him to the table.

Marcus led them to a table on the terrace which sat in the shade of an elm tree, they were grateful it was rather warm, and laid the menus on each place mat. They all opened up there menu's and begin looking at the wide selection of food.

"Your waitress will be here shortly to take your order," said Marcus.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore looking up from his menu and nodding.

A few minutes later a young woman with fair skin and short brown hair, dressed in a black skirt, white long sleeve shirt with a green vest and heels walked over to their table. "My name is Calla, and I'll be your waitress this evening," said the young woman. "Could I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll have an earl grey," said Dumbledore "with just a touch of lemon juice."

"I'll have a coffee, black," answered Jeff.

"I'll have a pomegranate delight, if you have it," said Jane.

"We carry all flavors of Twinning's," answered Calla.

"Coffee for me, five sugars," said Harry

"And I'll have a cappuccino," said Hermione

"Alright, I'll be right back with those," said Calla as she walked away towards the inner part of the restaurant.

They all looked up and nodded to show they understood. After a few minutes, Harry closed his menu and laid it down on his place mat. He began taking in the scenery, they were on a narrow road, and the way it curved here made it seem as though buildings surrounded them. The area appeared to be commercial, but the atmosphere on the terrace was relaxed and refreshing. Soft music played joined by the sounds of traffic, birds, and insects. The rest of the group started setting their menus down one by one. Clara came over when she saw that they were finished looking.

"So, what can I get for you fine folk this evening?" asked Calla.

"I'll have the fish and chips with a cup of soup and a cola," said Harry.

"I'll have the bouillabaisse and some crêpes," said Hermione.

"I'll have the Reuben, onion rings, and a mulled mead," said Dumbledore.

"I'll have the fish'n'chips as well, and a chardonnay," said Jane.

"And I'll have the beef curry with a stout," said Jeff.

"Ok, I'll get right back with your order," said Calla.

"So Harry would you like your gift now or later?" asked Dumbledore.

"Later, sir," Harry answered.

"Very well," said Dumbledore.

Harry and his birthday well-wishers continued to sit in silence whilst awaiting their meals. Harry took this time to observe the restaurant. The terrace was cobblestone with red and white wrought iron tables and chairs. When Harry's head finished its trip around the restaurant, he noticed Calla handing him his dinner.

"Here's your fish and chips and soup," said Claudia leaning over Dumbledore to hand it to him.

"And your Rueben, sir," she said placing Dumbledore's food before him.

"Your bouillabaisse and crêpes ma'am," said Claudia leaning over the table and setting down Hermione's food.

"Fish'n'chips," she said handing Jane her meal.

"And your curry sir," she said placing Jeff's food on the table. "Enjoy your meal,"

"Thanks," was the muttered reply.

"So Harry tell me about these new robes you're wearing," inquired Dumbledore.

"They're made of dragon hide, sewn together with unicorn hair, and they have phoenix tears running through it," explained Harry "and these glasses are multi-functional, indestructible, and they won't fall off. And my wand holsters have summoning charms so I can get my wand even if I leave it at home; it also allows me to draw from any holster."

"Those are some very nice gifts Harry," said Dumbledore "May I ask who got them for you?"

"The robes are from Ron and the twins," replied Harry "and the glasses and holsters are from Hermione".

"Well if everyone is done eating why don't we go get Harry's gift," piped in Jane.

"Very well," said Harry

They casually formed an entourage behind Dumbledore as he left the table. After exiting the terrace, and turning into the darkness of the alley on its right flank, he pulled out an old watch. They all took hold of the watch, then after being hooked at the navel by an invisible fisherman they were gone. Spinning through the plane of time and space that portkey travel occurred always made anyone not used to it nauseous. After what seemed like forever to Jane and Jeff, they landed at Godric's Hollow.

"Ok, what are we doing here?" inquired Harry.

"We are here so you may be presented with your gifts from me," answered Dumbledore "Now if you don't mind, come with me."

They had arrived behind Potter Manor; they could see the third floor of the house above a tall row of hedges. This was the first time any of them had been back there, except perhaps Dumbledore. Harry was surprised to learn that he had a two-car garage, and what appeared to be a two-lane drive way leading to the motorway. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and handed him a remote for the garage doors.

"Open them," was all the aged wizard said.

Harry held his hand up towards the garage, and pressed the button for each door. What Harry saw completely blew his mind away a sleek black American muscle car, and a motorcycle. The car was a matte black fastback with gunmetal trim, black chrome rims, blacked out lights, and nearly black windows. The bike was a gloss black cruiser with a crimson frame.

"Professor," Harry asked, "how did you afford this?"

"I come from a wealthy family myself Harry," answered Dumbledore "and the exchange rate for wizard to muggle money is quite high right now."

"The car is a 1968 Ford Mustang fastback. It houses the seven-liter eight-cylinder Cobra Jet engine, and a six speed manual transmission. It has been charmed to be unnoticeable by muggles and most wizards when traveling over 130 kilometers per hour. It will also handle the same at any speed, and can squeeze through traffic like the Knight Bus. The transmission has a synchronization charm on it, which assists the driver in shifting. The bike is actually Sirius'; he had been planning to remodel it. So I took the liberty of getting that taken care of," explained Dumbledore.

"Wow," was all Harry could muster.

"Nice rides, Harry," said Jeff.

"Yea, that bike looks kick-ass," commented Jane "why don't you and Hermione take it for a spin."

"Umm, maybe later mom," said Hermione clearly afraid of bikes and being that close to Harry.

They all shared a good laugh


	5. A Night on the Town

Later that evening Harry and Hermione were relaxing by the fire. Hermione reading a book, and Harry cleaning his broom. When Hermione looks up from the floor where she had been laying, "Harry would you mind if we went to Broadmead Street tomorrow to do some shopping?" she asked.

"Sure thing," replied Harry

"Thanks," she smiled "Well I'm going to go to bed, thanks for everything."

"No problem, night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

The next morning Harry awoke when the sun came through his window, he showered and dressed in black jeans, a red shirt, and black trainers. He walked down to the kitchen and found Hermione eating a bowl of oatmeal. Dobby appeared at the table with a plate of eggs with bangers and toast. Hermione was still in her nightwear it seemed, as all she had on was a pair of cotton shorts and tank top.

"Morning Harry," said Hermione as he sat down. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did," he answered "Yourself?"

"Like a baby," she said, "I'm going to go shower and get dressed then we can go."

"Ok."

Harry watched her leave admiring the way her clothes hugged her body. That's Hermione you idiot, your friend, he thought to himself.

Up in her room Hermione locked the door, and walked into the private bathroom to turn the shower on. She undressed and threw her clothes on to her bed. She stepped into the shower and quickly washed. She stood under the hot water and stretched for five minutes. She stepped out and quickly got all the excess water off her body with a towel before wrapping it around her head and putting on her bathrobe. She had always preferred to air dry while she picked out her clothes. She opened up the top drawer of her lingerie chest removing a pair of pale blue boyshorts with white flowers, and throwing them on her bed. From the next drawer she removed a black push-up bra, and threw it on the bed. She didn't need it with D-cups, but for some reason she wanted to impress Harry. She walked over to her wardrobe and selected a navy blue polo, and removed a pair of white denim capris from the drawer at the bottom. She finished drying off and got dressed. She stood in front of the mirror for a few making sure she looked all right. She felt she had turned out to be a good-looking young lady. At 1.6 meters 54.5 kilos and measuring 86-58-81, she was admittedly quite attractive. Satisfied with her appearance she went and sat at her vanity to do her hair and make-up. She brushed her hair to remove the knots then put a white headband on with navy stripes. Her hair wasn't as curly as it used to be, and the natural waves it had now looked good so she rarely styled it. She applied some light blue eyeliner and some pink lip-gloss, and headed downstairs to meet Harry.

After he had finished his breakfast, Harry went to the foyer and sat on bench by the front door. He sat there for ten minutes listening to the shower run upstairs, his mind wandering up the steps. He chastised himself, Hermione was a friend, and that was all. The water turned off, he could hear her walking around. Another fifteen minutes went by, how long does it take to get ready to shop he thought. A few more minutes passed and he heard her door open. He started to stand up, but when he saw her at the top of the stairs, he sat back down. She walked over and spun around in front of him, "So, how do I look?" she asked. She looked hot, was all Harry could think. She left the top button undone on her top showing a little cleavage. Harry caught himself admiring this and the way it hugged her breasts and waist. Her pants hugged her hips and legs just right. He was surprised he hadn't noticed how attractive she was before, "You look good."

"Thanks, Dumbledore had mentioned that you had horses out back, and that we could use them to get to Bristol, then take a cab to Broadmead," she suggested.

"Horses?" asked Harry as he opened the door and they stepped out onto the lawns of Potter Manor. "What do you suppose we do with them while we're in town?"

"Dumbledore said there was a barn at the end of the road leading to Bristol, and that we could leave them there."

The lawn was huge it was easily 100 meters from the front and the sides of the house to the row of hedges encircling the property. They headed around back, and found the property went back 300 meters. There was a large pool, designed to look like a lake. A small pathway flanked by two rows of statues of witches and wizards, the closest two being James and Lily, leading to the gardens. In a paddock on the north side of the property were two horses, a stallion and a mare. The stallion was a black destrier standing 16 hands, the mare a white palfrey standing 14 hands. As they approached the fence, the two horses came over and lowered their shoulders for them to climb on. Harry was about to ask Hermione if they should get saddles when he noticed, she had already climbed on the mares back. He climbed on to the stallion and found it to be quite comfortable. As soon as he was seated, both horses took off at a run jumping over the fence, and only slowing down to a walk when they reached the gate, which opened of its own accord.

Just outside the gate was a large open area paved with cobblestone, surrounded by shops of all kind. In the center was a fountain with the same figures on the door to the Potter library. If they looked down the side roads, they could see small cottages made of stone with thatched roofs. The whole town was overrun with plants, it seemed no one had lived there for quite some time. As they were leaving the town proper and turning down the road to Bristol, Harry turned and looked down the last street. He thought he saw some one slip into one of the cottages, but he passed it off as his eyes playing tricks.

"Do these horses have names?" he asked

"Yes, Dumbledore said the stallion was Lómë and the mare is called Valara," said Hermione.

Thirty minutes later, they were leaving the horses behind in the barn, they still had a ten-minute walk to town, then a five-minute cab ride to Broadmead. When they arrived at Broadmead Hermione led them into TK Maxx. The store was huge, and packed with families. Harry just took in the scenery and the people as Hermione rummaged through racks of clothes.

"I always come here to do my shopping, they have all the same things as the other stores on Broadmead, and usually cheaper too," she informed Harry. She walked through the store grabbing things and throwing them over her arm as she went. After it seemed her arm would break from the weight, she handed them to Harry, and began piling shoes on top. Ten pairs later, they were on their way to the fitting rooms. Hermione took the pile from him, and went in to try on her new outfits. She came out a few minutes later in a black satin vest with attached mini-skirt, a pair of red cotton shorts with a floral-lace design, and pair of black sandals. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look good, you always do," replied Harry.

Did I just say that he thought. "I don't know if it suits you, but you look good."

"Thanks, I'm going to go try on the other hundred outfits," she said as she walked back into the fitting room. After she had tried on what seemed like a thousand outfits to Harry, she gave a pile of the things she didn't want to a clerk, and went back in to see what she could do with the remaining items. In the end she decided on three outfits: a pair of black cargo pants with a double gold pinstripe down the legs, a matching track jacket, and a red tee; a pair of black sandals with three inch heels, a pair of extra slim fit grey dress pants, a navy blue semi-transparent blouse, and a dark grey blazer that came down to just the ribs; a pair of calf-high boots, blue jeans, a yellow tank with a square neckline which left a small portion of her bra exposed and the expression _'stop staring'_, and a sky blue zip up hoody. After she paid, they went out into Broadmead and started walking, Hermione leading the way.

"Would you like to stop and get some ice cream?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love too," responded Harry "my treat."

They found a small Italian ice cream parlor called Gelato da Venezia, and found a table with a good view of the street. Harry asked Hermione what she wanted, then walked into a parlour. The parlour was packed, and Harry had to wait ten minutes for his turn. When he reached the counter, a plump old man with a heavy Italian accent greeted him.

"What can I get you signore?" asked the man.

"I'll have one lemon-raspberry, and one mint chocolate," said Harry.

"That comes to two pounds twenty pence," said the man. Harry handed him a fiver and told him to keep the change, and walked back to Hermione. As he approached the table he noticed a girl sitting across from Hermione, and Hermione did not seem happy.

"Hey Hermione, friend of yours?" asked Harry somewhat sarcastically as he handed her the lemon-raspberry gelato.

"Not quite Harry," sneered Hermione "this is Lucreta we went to primary school together."

"Tell me Harry," asked Lucreta "how a good looking fellow like you can stand to be around Walkergate's ugliest bookworm."

"Because Lucreta, Hermione's one of the most brilliant and loyal friends I have," said Harry "and before you go calling her ugly again look in the mirror sometime. Now get out of here."

Lucreta stood up and leaned toward Harry. "Did you just call me ugly," she asked.

"Yes, I did,"he replied, "Now get before I make you." Lucreta stared at him for a moment, then walked away with a huff. Harry sat down and began licking his ice cream. He looked at Hermione and could tell this Lucreta person had really upset her. He waited; he knew she would start talking eventually. You couldn't rush a girl like Hermione when it came to matters such as this. She finished her gelato and let out a sigh.

"I just don't get her, why does she have to make fun of me after all these years?" she asked, "I never did anything to her when we were kids. I'm surprised she even recognized me without my buck teeth and bushy hair."

"You're just better than her," said Harry "she's jealous is all."

"You think I'm better than her?" asked Hermione

"Yea, you're much smarter and prettier than her," he said "she makes Goyle look bright and Pansy a model."

"You think I'm pretty, Harry?" asked Hermione

"You do own a mirror, don't you?" was all he said

"Funny, Potter," said Hermione "want to go rent a movie then go home and watch it? We can have Dobby and Winky go get a TV and VCR from my place."

An hour later, they were back at Potter Manor, with a movie neither of them had seen. In fact, this was Harry's first movie, but they both felt _Shallow Grave_ was a good pick. While Dobby and Winky were at the Granger's getting the TV and VCR, they put the Jiffy-Pop popcorn they had purchased at the video store on the stove. Dobby popped into the kitchen as the popcorn was finishing.

"Harry Potter Sir," said Dobby "the TV and VCR are in the parlor. Dobby also started a fire, Dobby felt it was cold."

"Thank you Dobby," said Harry "and please call me Harry, just Harry. And could you take the snacks into the parlor?"

"Of course Harry P-, Harry," replied Dobby as he snapped his fingers and the popcorn and sodas vanished. Another snap and he was gone.

"I think I'm going to go change into something more comfortable," said Hermione.

"Me too."

When Harry came down a minute later, he found Hermione waiting on the couch, her feet up on an ottoman, a blanket on her lap and the bowl of popcorn on that. She was wearing a white tank with floral lace details, Harry sat down next to her and threw his feet up and relaxed. The movie was suspenseful, and thirty minutes in Hermione had thrown the other half of the blanket over Harry, sat the popcorn in his lap, put her arm around him, and got so close Harry thought she was going to go through him like Sir Nicholas and a wall. By the end of the movie, she had practically climbed into his lap, which is where she fell asleep. Harry picked her up and carried her to her room. Not knowing why he reluctantly left the room. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down in his bed.


	6. The Isle of Mull

The next morning Harry awoke when he heard noises from downstairs, he showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mr. Granger was sitting at the end of the table wearing dark slacks and a dark green commando sweater, he had a plate of kippers and eggs in front of him and a cup of coffee. Mrs. Granger was next to him, dressed just as professionally as her husband in black slacks and white blouse. Hermione was a couple chairs down wearing the last outfit she had picked out the day before, however she had the hoody zipped up. Harry sat down across from Hermione and Dobby brought him a plate of toast and kippers.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today?" asked Hermione

"I think we should study some more," said Harry "see what other useful tricks we can learn."

"You two should take Harry's bike to the Isle of Mull, the beach is nice this time of year," piped in Mrs. Granger

"Harry really needs to study mom," insisted Hermione

"How about we study for now, then we'll head to the beach around lunch time?" said Harry trying to stop any arguments before they began.

"They have the best fish and chips at Mull," said Mr. Granger "so it'd be a great place for lunch."

Harry found himself reading a portion of a book on alchemy entitled "The Theory of Alchemy and an Introduction to Alchemic Runes". Hermione was off looking at other books on alchemy, trusting Harry to read the first three chapters himself. Harry sat there for two hours reading, taking notes, and occasionally watching Hermione. After he felt he understood everything in the chapters, he closed the book and waited for Hermione.

"Alright Harry," said Hermione "tell me what you know."

"Alchemy has two branches the first one we know as potions, which is the mixing of compounds to form potions and elixirs. The second one is transmutation, which uses runic symbols, the alchemist's comprehension of the material and magical energy to deconstruct and reconstruct the matter," explained Harry.

"Very good," said Hermione "can you tell me the difference between a potion and an Elixir?"

"A potion can change the consumer's appearance, heal major injuries, and cure certain ailments. An elixir on the other hand increases physical and magic resistance, magical and physical strength, intelligence, magical and physical energy, and other such effects," Harry clarified.

Hermione placed a wooden block on the table. "Try and transmute it," she said. Harry took out his wand and began tracing out a fiery pattern on the table. He drew a circle with in a circle, then drew a path in the inner circle from 12 o'clock then to the center, three, six, nine, twelve, and back to the center. At twelve, he drew the Chinese alchemic symbol for wood, at three, the Japanese symbol for void, at six, he drew a cat and over that, he drew the symbol for salt or body, at nine, he drew the symbol for sulfur or spirit. He then poured magical energy into the circle, it travelled from the symbol for wood to the block a way of confirming the makeup of the block. The energy moved on to void, and the block disintegrated. When the energy reached the cat, dust in the shape of a sitting cat began to form in the center of the circle after a few seconds a cat appeared. The energy moved on to the symbols for spirit and wood, and the energy moved from them to the currently lifeless cat that turned into a wooden sculpture. After a moment, the cat stood up, stretched its back, and walked around the table.

"Very good Harry, animating the cat," praised Hermione "even I wouldn't have attempted that. I think that's enough for today. Why don't we go get our stuff packed and head to the beach."

"I don't have any bathers," said Harry.

"We'll just get you some when we get there," replied Hermione "I'm gonna go grab mine, meet me out back by the garage. We'll take the bike."

Harry headed to the garage to get the bike ready. He walked around it once admiring it's form. It's black body invisible in the dark garage, the crimson accents glistening like blood on a warrior's blade. He touched the handle, and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of belonging he felt the first time he held his hand over a broom in flying lessons. He swung his leg over the bike and it came to life, just like the Clean Sweep 3 he had flown in that first flying lesson. He looked up and saw Hermione standing out in front of the bay door, her hoody unzipped half way a light leather jacket worn over it and another jacket thrown over her arm. He put his feet up on the pegs and rolled out to meet her. She handed him the jacket.

"Dumbledore said to give it to you when we used the bike," explained Hermione.

Harry took it from her and put it on. It was a long black light leather jacket, with a split up the back to the waist. The jacket fit well, and the split tail made it fit the bike.

"Looks good," said Hermione as she hopped on the bike behind him. "Now the Isle of Mull is up in Scotland, so we'll have to fly."

"Ok," said Harry as he flipped on the invisibility booster.

"Just not too fast," she said as she slipped her arms around him and pressed her body against his back.

He nodded and started moving forward accelerating to gain enough speed for takeoff. Once he was airborne, he headed west, then followed the coast north to Scotland. The wind felt great through his hair, he truly was at home up here. He was at peace, his troubles hundreds of feet below him and hundreds of miles away. Hermione however seemed to be tense, as she continued to tighten her death grip. He reached down and touched her hand, she relaxed a little at that.

Turning around and yelling over the wind he said, "Relax you're safe with me, plus if I drop you the whole world's doomed. Without his brain the chosen one will never defeat Voldemort."

She smiled at him, "Look, that's Mull," she said pointing to his right.

They landed in a heavily shaded area of a parking lot at a beach, so as not to draw attention to the bike appearing out of thin air. Ten minutes later Harry had purchased and changed into a pair of red bathers with a blue stripe around the leg. He was waiting for Hermione to come out of the changing tent. When she walked out of the tent, Harry was glad he had his towel around his waist. He had never seen someone so breath takingly perfect, with so little on. Why was he having these thoughts, he wondered. A narrow silk ribbon black as his hair, flowed from behind her neck. Crossing just above her breasts where it widened, and gently draped over them. Graciously supporting her flawless form, wrapping around her chest it ended in an elegant bow. Beneath it a black silk bikini bottom with a gold ring on the front of her right hip. A sheer red sarong with a gold lace lion like the one from the Gryffindor crest, was tied around her waist. She looked up at him, and a frown formed on her face.

"It looks terrible doesn't it?" she asked, "This is my first time wearing it, I knew it was too much."

"Hermione," said Harry grabbing her by the shoulders "You look lovely. Look around everyone's looking at you."

She looked around and saw men her age and men twice her age utterly stupefied at the sight of her, their wives and girlfriends fuming with jealousy. "You really think I look lovely?" she asked.

"Never seen a girl look better in her bathers in my entire life," he replied.

"I'm probably the only girl you've seen in her bathers," she said.

"Nope," he said pointing to the crowd "I've seen all them too."

"Oh, come on then Harry, let's get in the water, " she said as she walked towards the sea dropping her towel and sarong on her way. Harry followed her and set his towel next to hers. The water was cool and refreshing. He dove under the water and swam around, his glasses allowing him to see more clearly than the other swimmers. When he came up, he was greeted by a splash from Hermione. He splashed her in return, and they got lost in the peaceful bliss of acting like children. Harry dove under and swam towards her, he brushed her leg with his hand as he came up behind her. She spun around at his touch and when he came up, he tackled her. They landed on a bed of sand, just a few inches below the surface of the water that Harry was certain hadn't been there before. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her, his legs intertwining with hers. The feeling of her soft wet skin, against his scarred athletic chest this, is what true happiness feels like, he thought.

Hermione let out a small gasp from the weight of Harry pressing against her, his toned muscles pressing against her, making her feel safe and content. The feeling of his scars, against her skin reminded her of what he's been through, what they've been through. She felt pure happiness and bliss, wrapped up with him in the ocean. It was in this moment that she realized she loved him more than anything. And they she had to end this moment before he came to the same conclusion. Less she distract him from his duties. She rolled them over and stood up.

"I think I'm going to go lay out for a bit," she said "I'm looking rather pale."

"Ok," he said smiling half-heartedly, "I'll be up in a few."

Harry let out a sigh as she walked away, wondering what this feeling he had was. The thinking started to make his head hurt so he decided to get out and go see what Hermione was up to. As he walked towards her spot on the beach, he noticed her talking to two people. The first was a tall broad shouldered red headed young man. This was his best friend Ron Weasley. Next to him was a girl about their age, with hair as gold as a wheat field at dawn.

"Hey mate," said Harry as he approached.

Ron stood up and embraced him in a brotherly hug, "How you been chap?"

"Not bad," answered Harry "who's your friend?"

"Ah, right. This is Claire Delacour," said Ron

"Delacour?" asked Harry

"Yes, she's Fleur's cousin, she'll be a fifth year at Beauxbatons this year." relied Ron

"Euh, oo is dees Ronald?" asked Claire

"This is my best mate Harry," said Ron

"Eet ees so nice to meet you 'Arry," said Claire holding out her hand.

Harry took her hand and said, "The pleasure's all mine,"

She was quite stunning, about an inch shorter than he was, with golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and soft pink lips. She was barefoot, but she had in her hands a pair of black oxford salon shoes with five-inch heels and long white socks. She was wearing a red pleated mini pencil skirt, with a navy blazer tied around her waist, and white bloused unbuttoned revealing a pale orange strapless bikini top.

"So, what brings you all the way up here Ron?" asked Harry.

"Well Fleur is at the Burrow visiting Bill, and she brought Claire and Gabrielle with her," said Ron "Gabrielle is in Diagon Alley with Ginny, and well Claire said she heard this was a nice beach. So we hopped in my Dad's car and came up here."

"Sounds hectic," Commented Harry, "how is the family?"

"They're all great," said Ron.

"Hey Hermione, why don't they join us for lunch?"asked Harry

"That'd be lovely," replied Hermione.


End file.
